


video games

by themuggleriddle



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Other, cute little romance, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuggleriddle/pseuds/themuggleriddle
Summary: Peter Nureyev was a collector of old music.





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> Vika (highonbooks) told me to imagine Juno and Nureyev slow dancing to Lana Del Rey. I did.

If Juno Steel was a collector of bad art, then Peter Nureyev was a collector of bad music.

No. Not bad music. Just _old_ music. Old as in ‘stored in one of those big, black disks people used to play on Earth’ or their more modern alternatives, like the little devices that could store up to one hundred songs and the shiny, smaller disks that, sometimes, could have its data erased only to have new ones burned into it.

Earthlings, Juno knew, liked to keep their music in those disks. Instead of the digital copy of the cover and lyrics that would show up on a com’s screen, they collected little boxes that came with little books full of photos and song lyrics. Or big boxes, for the big, black disks.

And Peter just loved these stuff.

Or course, there was the fact those objects were antiquity and, therefore, were worth hundreds (sometimes thousands) of credits. Nureyev, it happened, also loved things that were worth hundreds of credits. They were always a good reason to steal.

So when Juno got back to his office after chasing down a burglar who had decided to steal a prized Golden Retriever in order to try breeding it with a Martian hyena (why? Juno still didn’t know for sure. It was not possible that money was the only reason someone would have that ridiculous idea), he just knew Peter had gotten into someone’s house and put his long, elegant fingers on someone’s property… And brought it to his office. He knew it because he could hear a low, sad and dragging female voice singing above the soft scratching of the big black disks (alright, Peter had said they were called ‘vinyl disks’).

The detective was not surprised to see the master thief lounging on his chair, his long legs propped on the top of his table while he seemed to enjoy the song that came out of the thing-that-played-the-old-disks (that, by some miracle, had not been stolen). The man seemed to be in trance, with his eyes closed and his head slightly moving along with the music.

With his eyes still locked on Nureyev, Juno approached him, grabbing the lid into which the vinyl had been stored. There was a lady in front of it. She looked beautiful and sad and surely not someone who lived in dusty old Mars.

“Lana Del Rey?” The detective flipped the lid to read the songs’ names. Peter’s bright eyes opened and focused on him. “Never heard of her.”

“Oh Juno.” Nureyev chuckled, shaking his head. “You know who Lisa Frank is and doesn’t know about Lana Del Rey.”

Steel arched an eyebrow. Ever since the thief had found a print of Lisa Frank’s art among his belongings, he’d never had peace again.

“It sounds quite sad,” he said, shrugging and sitting on the top of the table, his legs dangling from it a little.

“I think it sounds delightful.” The last word seemed to linger on the man’s tongue, rolling on it with pleasure.

For a sad summer day, maybe. The song made Juno think of the twilight over Hyperion city during those days with hours that dragged themselves: red and purple and foggy. Pretty, but with a hint of melancholy. It also made him think of that fateful day, after the murderous mask case, when Peter Nureyev (who, back then, was just Rex Glass) caught him unguarded and made him into yet another item in his collection of stolen goods.

“Don’t look so glum, Juno dear.” A tap on his knee made the detective pay attention to the world again.

The smile that spread across the thief’s lips were made to seduce and scare at the same time. The movements it took for him to get up and approach Juno were those of a big cat approaching a prey. But instead of cowering or backing away like a prey, the detective bit down a grin and leaned into the other.

_“Its’ you, it’s you, it’s all for you: everything I do,”_ Nureyev whispered in a soft singing voice that would easily be hidden by Lana’s if he had not been so close. _“I tell you all the time: Heaven is a place on Earth with you. Tell me all the things you want to do.” The man leaned in, his lips barely brushing Steel’s ear as he went on with the hint of a chuckle: “I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, is that true? It’s better than I ever even knew.”_ What was supposed to be a quick kiss became a longer one after Juno caught the other’s lip between his teeth. When he backed away, lips already red, a soft laughter escaped before the song continued: _“They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby, now you do.”_

It was difficult to keep the serious private eye façade when Nureyev was around. It was ridiculous: Steel’s lips had a tendency to curl without his consent, his heart would beat faster and his fingers, reach for the other without a second thought.

“Would the lady grant me a dance?” The thief asked, offering his hand.

Juno rolled his eyes and took it.

It was not his fault that Lana girl had a voice that seemed perfect for slow dancing with Nureyev in his office. And for kissing. And for letting his hands make their way across Peter’s body while the man managed to move in perfect rhythm with the song. And for… Well. For many things with Peter Nureyev.


End file.
